


ready or not

by ArgentLives



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco should probably get on the same page regarding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Barry and Cisco on their "first" date

“Dude, stop jiggling your leg. You’re gonna vibrate through the floor or something if you keep that up.”

“Sorry,” Barry says, chewing nervously on his lip before forcing himself to stop because okay, not cool, Cisco’s not going to want to kiss him after this evening is over if his lips are all chewed up. He twirls his pasta absently around his fork, face heating up when he feels Cisco’s foot knock against his own under the table. 

“Why are you so nervous, anyway? It’s just dinner,” Cisco says, and seriously, it’s not fair how damn  _calm_ he is. Is he not freaking out? How is he not freaking out? This is a big step for them, they’re finally doing something about the tension that’s been building up between them for months, this is–well, this is their first official date.

“Sorry,” Barry apologizes again, feeling something in his chest loosen at the genuine concern in Cisco’s expression. Teasing, but gentle, too. “I guess I’m just a little nervous, ah–it’s been such a long time coming. At least I think! I hope. Uh, you know, because it’s our first date and and all.”

“First date?” Cisco says slowly, squinting at Barry like he’s suddenly grown two heads, and Barry’s eyes widen, mortified, as a million different thoughts fly through his head in rapid succession. Oh, God, oh God, he totally misunderstood, he must’ve read Cisco wrong, Cisco must not feel the same way, this whole thing must just be one big–

“Barry,” Cisco says sharply, cutting through his panic, and slides a hand over the table, letting it rest over top the hand that’s not currently still curled around his fork, white-knuckled and holding on for dear life. “Calm down. I can practically hear you thinking.”

“But–-but you–-but I-–” Barry splutters, turning red again, and Cisco only tightens his grip on Barry’s hand in response, curling his fingers around his palm.

“I’m just a little confused why you said first date,” Cisco explains, pressing their knees together under the table, “because I kind of thought we were already dating? Like, everyone does. So the ‘first’ kind of threw me off.”

“Oh,” Barry blinks at him, finally easing his death-grip on his fork, letting it clatter to the plate in surprise, a pleasant flutter in his stomach completely unrelated to the (frankly delicious) pasta. “Oh, that-–oh.”

“Yeah,” Cisco laughs, patting his hand. “So I guess–-we’re really dating then? Just to confirm?”

“Yeah,” Barry confirms, smile splitting his face, bouncing his seat again. This time, though, it’s from excitement rather than nerves. “ _Absolutely._ ”


End file.
